


what I like about you

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, No Dialogue, they love each other so much though, written before I got used to Jeonghan no longer going by Junghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: There's something about Hong Jisoo.There's something about Yoon Junghan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2015

There's something about Hong Jisoo.

It's the way his eyes brighten up when he sings. Junghan can see the passion in his eyes, and it makes him wonder: what can he do to get those eyes directed towards himself, to be the object of such a passionate stare? It's also how those same eyes can be filled with such intensity; Junghan has seen the fire of determination in those eyes far too many times. During practices, while everybody else looks to Soonyoung for the choreography, Junghan finds himself staring at Jisoo instead; eyes always so serious and so filled with determination. It was a sight to see. 

There's also the look of absolute joy in his eyes whenever they get to spend time together, just the two of them, away from the prying eyes of the public and also of the members. The way Jisoo's eyes soften whenever he looks at Junghan, a small smile playing on his lips because for reason, he's always amused by the other boy. The way those eyes crinkle and turn into those crescent moon shapes whenever he laughs, making him appear so much younger than he is, and void of the stress Junghan knew they both feel as idols. It was nice- moments like this, where they were at peace.

It's the way Jisoo's voice just calms him down and excites him at the same time. The soft, gentle tone it has during ballads, mixed with that certain edge only he can pull off when it came to the other types of songs.  The unmistakeable hint of his American accent, usually more obvious when he gets nervous, is both amusing and endearing to notice. Junghan likes it when Jisoo speaks English in general, but he can't exactly pinpoint why. Something about it just gives him a certain sort of thrill. Jisoo sometimes speaks English for fun whenever they're alone, because he knows Junghan can't understand it. 

Not that Junghan is complaining, of course. 

It's the way every move he did was done with such care, as if the world and the people around him were all fragile flowers he didn't dare harm. Junghan used to find it funny, how gentle Jisoo was with everything, but soon he realized he can't get enough of those gentle touches. The casual brushes, or an occasional hand on the elbow to guide the way; especially the way their hands would meet and fingers intertwine slowly, as time itself was slowing down for them, and Junghan could practically feel all his worries melt away. 

What Junghan loves the most would be how Jisoo would run his fingers through his hair, sometimes commenting on how long it has gotten, while Junghan would just hum in reply. Jisoo's hand would linger on his head for a while longer, and it always made Junghan feel nice and warm all over. There was just something about Jisoo. Something that made everything feel right. Something that kept him going throughout the day. Something that could make him forget about everything else, and just focus on the present.

Thoughts filled with the idea of Jisoo alone.  
  
  
  
  
  


There's something about Yoon Junghan. 

It's the way his smile could light up the world. Jisoo can take one glance at Junghan, see that bright smile, and find himself smiling as well. It was contagious, that smile of his, with his pearly white teeth shining and his eyes just bursting with happiness.  He always seems so excited about life, and it makes Jisoo excited about everything too. It was so easy finding himself smiling around the other boy. There's always a positive air around the Junghan, and it's almost as if it's magnetic- Jisoo was automatically drawn in the moment they met, to the boy with sunshine radiating from his every feature. 

It's the way Junghan just manages to pull off any hairstyle thrown at him. Short? Long? Still the same, mesmerizing Junghan in Jisoo's eyes, with that barely noticeable mole on his right cheek. Jisoo already had a thing for laying his head on Junghan's from the start, because it was always so soft and smooth to touch. Plus, it just felt so natural being around the other boy. There was always such a boyish charm surrounding Junghan- even if people call his current style "goddess like", Jisoo never fails to remember the first time he met Junghan, with his short, black hair and squarish grin, looking very much like your average Korean teenager.

It was also very relaxing running his hands through it, and feeling Junghan relax into his arms, a small, contented sigh escaping from his lips.

It's the way Junghan laughs, crisp and clear, and how it never fails to echo in Jisoo's mind and in his heart as well, sending shivers down his spine. There was something about it what was ultimately addicting. Jisoo could never get enough of it, and he's actually mentioned it to Junghan once; he was met with, of course, a laugh in return and a cheeky little comment about how he wished Jisoo never got enough of it, so he'll keep wanting more. Jisoo assured him he'll definitely always want more. Junghan laughed again in reply, and everything felt like it fell into place.

There's also the fact that Junghan totally lives up to his 'angel' title, and definitely not just because of his birthday. He's always so kind and sweet, not only to Jisoo, but even to the other members. Love and care just seem to flow from his every being, never failing to make the other members feel better. Jisoo contemplated once that maybe he should feel jealous- Junghan is his, after all, but how could ever feel anything negative towards the other boy? There's always this ethereal feel surrounding Junghan, with how he looks, how he moves, even how he speaks- but especially how he sings. Sweet and addictive, just like everything else about him.

Jisoo fell in love with Junghan's voice before anything else, and from that moment on, he knew there was no backing out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
